Five Years Later
by GECOgally
Summary: Alyss has a kid with Dodge, Dodge moves to the mushroom forest with the baby, I like peanut butter, Hurray for OC! RATING CHANGED WARNING OOC CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Alyss Pov:**

It had been three weeks since the baby shower. The little girl slept soundly in her crib. It was the first time Dodge wasn't looking at me.

"When will she be old enough to be tutored?" asked Dodge.

Was he _serious? _A baby can't grow during war! She can't be tutored! Is a growing child expected to grow up learning how to decapitate people?

"She's not going to be tutored."

"What?" Dodge exclaimed.

"Do you really expect her to grow up watching people die in war? At any given moment these walls can collapse and some bloodthirsty mutation of Redd could come charging in."

He kept staring at the baby.

"I don't think that the Queendom needs a baby right now."

"Then what do you expect to do with her?" Doge asked.

"I say we send her away with a servant girl. Somewhere safe, and maybe one day she will return."

Dodge still didn't look up. He stared hard down at the baby. _This is the part when he agrees with me. _I thought.

"That would be best," He said "But no servant girl is taking her, my daughter away."

I looked at him, puzzled.

"I'm resigning from my position as guard." He said.

"Dodge-"

"I can't have my daughter living all her life away from me. She is my only blood; I don't want to lose her. Anyway, look how Molly turned out. Depressed and clinging to her father who had left her alone all these years. No, I'll go with her."

This was not how it was supposed to go! He was supposed to let the baby off, and be exited to meet her when it was her time to come back to us. By then we could of actually married.

"Don't leave Dodge." Was all I could say.

"I have to Alyss. This little girl could be my entire family if I wish, and how I wish to have a family."

"I could follow you,"

"No, your job is here. You are devoted to Wonderland, not two mere citizens of Wonderland."

This could not be happening! He was actually leaving!

"At least tell me where to visit." I said.

"I don't know where I will go, but it has to be safe for her. She is your daughter, _my _daughter, I hope you can understand. This doesn't mean I love you less than before she was born, you just are not in the position to raise a child. I however am."

With that he left. I hoped that he would at least sleep on it, but by daylight, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emma Pov:**

It was early in the morning. I knew dad wasn't awake yet. It was pretty easy to creep past his bedroom. He had never been a light sleeper. Soon I was out in the cold air, enjoying the morning like I should.

Little droplets of dew slid down the heads of mushrooms, I was free. I didn't know if the caterpillars were awake, of if they even slept at all. They would most likely tell dad if they saw me. But it gave me comfort at the fact that even if they were to inform dad about my breaking of rules, they would say it in riddle.

The caterpillars are like that, no matter what the question is; they can find a way to confuse you. I sometimes like to talk with them, but I always end up lost in their conversations. I trotted over to their general area. Maybe I could catch them sleeping. How do they sleep? For the longest time I couldn't figure out how they sat!

I weaved my way through the crowd of smaller mushrooms. That was funny. Some of the stems looked dirtier then usual. They had a sort of black sheet of dust on it. The dust smelled funny, I pinched my nose. As I walked deeper into the forest of mushrooms, the dust became blacker and darker. I touched the mushroom to see if it was actually dust, or just some sort of disease. The black dust came away on my hand. The deeper I ventured into the cluster of black mushrooms, the greater the smell became, my face became hot, and the tips of mushroom tops were scorched. I soon saw it. What I have thought would be there, but mostly didn't believe that it would actually happen _here._ Fire. A big one. It only had little sparks bursting here, but I knew that it had to be bigger somewhere else. I dodged the collapsing stems of ablaze mushrooms, and wandered ever deeper into the fiery garden. My face became hotter, and the disgusting smell filled my nostrils. I saw more of the fire, but I had absolutely no idea how it started. Then it hit me. What about the caterpillars? I looked in every corner for a sign that the caterpillars were still there. I couldn't find them. Maybe they were hiding; I would have to fish them out.

I thought of a golden tray of tarty-tarts. I thought about al the different flavors that would be on the tray. I even went as far as to think up a little design of the gold. My tray popped into existence. Tarty-tarts and all. I have this weird power that whenever I think of something; it appears in front of me. It is quite easy. But it always has to be an object. If I wanted to make dad talk only backwards, it wouldn't happen.

The smell of the tarty-tarts made me almost want to take one myself. Nothing happened. I created a fan that spread the scent to overtake the dreadful smell of burning. I slowly saw Blue come out from behind a burning stem. This was the first time he wasn't smoking.

"What is it?" he asked lazily as he stuffed the contents of the tray into his mouth.

"Where are the others?" I asked. They didn't appear.

"They're gone." He said. "They decided to go somewhere else. Lucky me."

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Redd." He replied.

"The mushrooms are black, not red." I said.

He laughed and slithered out of sight. With my tray.

I ran home. Dad was probably up by now. He was out looking for me.

"Emma, what are you doing? You're supposed to wait for me to wake up!"

"Dad! There's a fire!" I practically yelled.

"Fire? Where?" he said.

I lead him to the place where the mushrooms were black, past the small spark area, and closer to the main flame.

"Did you do this?" he asked angrily.

He can be pretty scary sometimes.

"No."

"Do you know how it happened?" he asked.

"No, but Blue said something about the color red."

He made a terrified face.

"Redd is _here?_" He screamed.

"No! The mushrooms are _black!_" I said annoyed.

"How did Redd find us? Well I suppose she had been here before," Dad was frantic.

This made no sense.

"What's red?" I asked.

"We've got to get out of here! Redd could be on our tails this very moment!"

He took hold of my arm and we ran back to the house. Our house is basically a mushroom with windows carved into it. He went around the back of the house to where we kept an old wagon. We haven't used it in a while. He flung me into the back of the wagon and hit our Spirit-Dane to move. He didn't even look back as he repeatedly hit the poor animal. I did though. As we rode away into the mushroom forest, I saw more traces that the fire was moving, and it would soon devour our home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dodge Pov.**

We rode for days. The Spirit-Dane was tiring fast. My eyes would be drooping if not for the overwhelming fear. To my surprise, Emma was still awake. Watching the road behind us. Still no doubt thinking of our hut up in flames. I slowed the Spirit-Dane to rest. It stood, breathing deep.

"Emma, you should sleep." I said.

"I'm not tired." She mumbled.

I laughed to myself. I couldn't help it. So little days ago, she had said the same words when I called her to bed. _I'm really not tired dad._ But how different it sounded now.

"Emma, we had to leave. We had no choice." I tried to explain how terrified I felt.

"Why? Fires aren't so hard to put out." She said. Her tone was so harsh.

"I wasn't _any _fire, they don't just happen. It was Redd."

I heard a small mumble coming from the small girl.

"They weren't red…"

"What?" I asked, non-believing.

"The mushrooms weren't red!" She spoke up.

I laughed depressed, out loud this time. How stupid I was. The worst thing that could ever happen, I did not tell her about! She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Redd is not always a color." I told her.

"What? Then what is it?"

"Redd is, a sort of terror to most of Wonderland."

"What does she have to do with the fire?"

"She probably wanted to speak to the caterpillars for advice. She got mad at them, and set their home on fire."

She went silent for a second.

"But that's not fair! She should of just left _our _home alone!"

"She didn't know we where there." I said.

"Why not?"

I didn't believe how stupid I was for doing this to my own daughter. Making her a fool to herself.

"Because if she knew that you were here, we would have a worse reason to leave."

She went silent again. This time for longer. She tried to change the subject.

"Our Spirit-Dane won't move."

I looked down. It was dead. I was about to swear for the first time in five years. She seemed to realize what had happened. She began to cry. I tried to comfort her, but she just ignored me and kept crying.

"Dad! I wanna go home!"

"So do I Emma." I said.

"It just isn't fair!" she started to wail.

"Emma, I know you're not your best, but we have to find a way to get out of here."

She looked up at me. She _was _only five. How she was taking this was not up to me. She had spent her entire life not knowing that there was a single thing wrong with the world. I remembered when I was like that. I thought that war was only the fun of wielding a sword. But on that day when Redd attacked, everything changed. The Cat had taken my father's life. Would not let _anyone _take another family member away. From now on, I will keep Emma away from the dangers of life. She will have to live under a stable roof, stay away from Redd, and not under any circumstances get involved with the war. I didn't care how much the Queendom needed her. She would stay away from all of it.

"Dad?" she asked, ending my thoughts.

"What?"

"Where will we go now?"

Good question. At first I thought of telling Emma about the Queendom, but if I were to stay under Alyss's roof, she would have full access to Emma. As much as I wished to see Alyss again, it was too risky.

"I don't know."

I didn't know what to do next. We would have to walk. I also didn't bring any food with me. Only a sack of money. But what good was that without any shops? Then I though of the perfect solution. Emma's imagination! I couldn't make anything from scratch, but Emma could!

"Emma, do you think you can do something to help us get somewhere civilized?"

"Yeah, I could get us a new Spirit-Dane."

Perfect. She looked at the cart for a while and soon a Spirit-Dane appeared out of nowhere. I hooked up the animal to the cart and we were riding again. I made sure not to push this one so hard. I stayed up all night, but Emma eventually found sleep. We soon arrived at a simple town where everything from the road to the houses was bland and gray. It was like the life had been sucked out of it. Probably more affect from Wilma. It was terrible. Even the children were blank and didn't play. I would think that Wilma wouldn't affect them. I didn't affect Emma. At least I _hope _it didn't affect Emma.

"Where _are _we dad?"

"I think were just out of the whispering woods."

"Why is it so bland. I don't hear anything, just mumbling"

"This place probably used to be more colorful"

"What do you think happened?"

"I can't say I know" I lied.

"I feel so different…" She mumbled.

She _was _different. She might just be the only imagination user in all of Wonderland. She still wore her little blue nightdress. It was very short, she would get cold eventually. She also shouldn't be wearing something like that in the streets. But it was the lightest thing in the streets. Everyone else wore a sort of grayish color. Women wore amazing patterns on their dresses, but it was all grey. Same with the men. She looked like a little blue Tuttle bird surrounded by black abyss.

I hit the spirit-dane to move deeper into the horror of grey and depression. I soon stopped at a for sale sign. It was a cheap house, one room on bottom and one on top. Emma looked at the house.

"Are we going to live there?" she asked.

"Sadly, yes" I was as sure as she was that this house would be a bore to live in.

I a man came up to us.

"Are you looking to buy the house?" he asked.

"Yes we are. How much?"

"You can have it. I've got no use for it." With that he walked away.

I shrugged and went inside. To my surprise it was already furnished. It had a table and chairs, a sink and counter, a dresser, and a double bed upstairs. I took the for sale sign off of the door. We had been lucky. It was getting late. I couldn't go job-hunting now. I got into bed, and Emma got in beside me.

"Dad, are we gonna be okay?"

"Yes. We're going to be fine." Not knowing if I'll trust my word, I went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alyss Pov. **

Five years. Five boring, bland, grey years. All the Wonderlanders have spent these five years to rebuild their imagination. But writer's stories have lost their depth, musician's music sounds like it is being played by a three year old, painters can only draw stick figures, tailors can only work with grey fabric, and worst of all, conjurers have led me to believe that I am back in that other world where nothing works. It is sad to see the heart crystal all dimmed down. I also have lost my urge to actually care about it all. I tossed and turned in my bedroom, remembering when I could just make things appear at my will. This is what it is like to be normal. I hate being normal.

The only good part of this is tat Redd has also lost her will to attack. She was found in the whispering woods. She had tried to defend herself, but she could not. She tried to get her cat to attack, but it remained a kitten. She is presently in a special cell in Borderland, being held hostage by the tribal kings whom I have befriended.

I am beginning to tire of it all. But I cannot sleep for a moment. The rapidly approaching problem of my marriage is at hand. I have to find a spouse, if there is to be an heir to my throne. I _do _have a child, but her whereabouts is unknown to me. She is with Dodge, her father. For the sake of the Queendom, for the sake of my sanity, we have to find Dodge.

The smell of smoke filled the room. It was the blue caterpillar. I turned to him and gave him my respects. He was holding a tray of tarty-tarts. There was only one left. He puffed on his pipe. He looked relaxed.

"The mushroom forest has been destroyed." He then dropped the tray and disappeared.

The mushroom forest? Destroyed? How could it happen? I looked at the abandoned tray. It was so detailed. No tin man could have made it. At least not in the past five years. Yet it looked brand new. Either someone has been working extra hard on his polishing, or this was a conjuring. Could it be true? Someone has actually made this with his or her mind? I called for the walrus butler. He came waddling in.

"My Queen?" he asked.

"I would like to see who has made this, spread the word around Wondertropolice. I need to know who has created this."

He waddled off with it. I wonder who the creator could be. Whoever she was could be useful for us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma's pov**

I knew I was awake, but I did not want to open my eyes. Maybe, if I thought about it for a moment, I would just wake up in my bed at home. Dad would be in the kitchen and I would tell him about my nightmare. I would tell him about 'Redd' and the sooty mushrooms, he would laugh and pat my head as he always does. Then I would run off and sit near the caterpillars and try without prevail to join their conversations Green would say I'm "Quite a wonderful little child," and he would complain about how there were not enough little girls like me. I would blush only to hear another caterpillar say that I would be more wonderful if I only studied philosophy.

I willed my wish to be true, and opened my eyes to the dull room I fell asleep in. Dad was asleep, and it was dark outside. I went to a dirty window and looked out to a moon. The sky was still the same as home, the only beautiful thing in this dull city. I wonder if I could touch the moon, I wonder if I could just jump out of the window, and glide up to it. I felt something itchy on my back, perhaps I was growing wings. Yes, I would like that, big beautiful wings that were twice the size of my body. Each feather would be a different shade of gold. I felt the bones rearrange in my back, my secret power only ever worked if I ignored the process and kept my mind on the goal.

I flapped my wings once, and then jumped out into the cold night air. It was funny, I had never flown before. Everything was so underneath me, nothing could touch me up here. I felt an overwhelming sense of freedom, and wanted to scream. I flew around the dull houses, and then I came to a castle. We weren't in a city at all! We were in a Queendom! I made my way to the balcony of the tallest tower. Even the palace was dull.

I sat there, looking at the identical grey houses. Then it hit me, I had no way of knowing the way back to Dad!

**Alyss's pov**

I woke up in the middle of the night to a strange sight. A golden glowing figure on my balcony. I walked out to see a little girl. However, she was no ordinary little girl, one in a blue dress and with golden-feathered wings. One crazy thought came into my head. Imagination! Someone had conjured an angel somehow. I rushed outside. When I was close enough to get her attention, I did not know what exactly to say to her. I have never met a human-shaped conjuring. I did the best thing I could think of.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

The girl spun around and looked at me. Her face reminded me of someone. She then slowly answered my question.

"I was wondering how I can get back to my dad when the houses all look the same from up here."

Dad? So she was a real human?

"What's that on your back?" I asked her.

"Oh," she said, turning her head so she could sort of see the feathers, "These are my wings."

"Yes," I said, "But how did you get them?"

She hesitated a moment.

"It's a secret power I have." She said finally, "I can make anything, grow anything, or even sprout anything, like these wings."

The poor thing must have been born into a world where not many people know about imagination. But she had imagination, something everyone in Wonderland had lost. I held out my hand.

"Why don't you tell me everything about your 'secret power', come inside with me for a moment."


	6. Chapter 6

**YES!!! Here at last! Five Years Later part 6!!! I've been busy with other works so far, like "My annoying little super sister" and "Neaki's Peril" (Both for Avalon Code) But I just remembered I've completely abandoned this one. So here it is.**

**Dodge POV**

I wake up, not wanting to wake up. I know I have to go job hunting. Dull work. I am careful not to roll over and squish Emma, but then again, it would be a nice way to lift the mood. I carefully lean to her side, but don't feel anyone there. I lean further, with my eyes still closed, but still nothing is there. My eyes snap open to see if she fell out of bed. She did that once. She isn't there. She isn't in the room. She might have woken up early, she likes to do that, but why would she be outside with total strangers? It occurs to me that, due to the isolated place we lived in, I never taught her "Stranger Danger." By this time, I am scared. She is a little five-year-old girl, which stands out of the crowd, and I have no idea where she is.

Ideas of creeps, telling her that they know her father, inviting her into their houses fill my head. I run by the window in case of the off chance that she'll still be visible in her little blue dress, and see something horrible in the gloomy daylight. Is that Alyss's castle? It looks different, but I know its there. Even worse ideas fill my head that Redd may be walking these very streets, trying to wreck havoc on Alyss, but running into a surprising source of imagination on the way. Emma will be far worse with Redd than some child abuser.

**Emma POV**

The lady that invited me inside is really nice. I think the sun has risen, and we have spent our time eating tarty-tarts and talking about my life. She asked questions like, "How long have you had this power?" as long as I can remember, "Does your dad have it?" no, "Where do you come from?"

This last question stings. It doesn't matter where I come from. I can't ever go back. Ever. I lean back in the chair I had been sitting in, but remember my wings. With a passing thought, I let them dissolve. The lady looks scared.

"Why did you get rid of your wings?" she asked in a strange voice.

"I don't need them anymore, and they hurt to lean back on." I reply.

She shakes her head. I am growing tired. I should make my way home now, even if I don't know where it is.

"I should head back, dad'll worry." I say as I get up.

The woman suddenly looks desperate.

"No! I mean, who is your father exactly?" she says.

This stumps me. I know this should be common knowledge, but I've always called him 'dad' and he rarely addresses the caterpillars. I think back to when I have ever asked his name…wait! I remember! His name was…

**Alyss POV**

I wait for a response. Whoever this man is, I can strike a bargain with him, so I may train his daughter.

"I think his name is Dodge or something…" she mutters.

I look at her shocked. It can't be, it must be a different Dodge, although it isn't a common name. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Lets look for your dad together."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I just want to say I have NOTHING against Alyss, but I am a huge fan of desperate insanity. You might see a different Alyss that you read previously.**

**Emma POV**

I don't like it here. The lady did not help me look for dad. She just sent me to a room, insisting I was tired, and when I woke, the door was locked. I have all the food I can eat, and it puts dad's lumpy mushroom soup to shame, but I have not spoken to a caterpillar in three days now. I wake up every morning and close my eyes and hope that I will see my little room, or even that room that dad is living in now. It is to no avail.

The lady sometimes sees me, she asks me about my dad, and where he might be. She calls him by his name. His name is not 'Dodge' it is 'dad'! I miss sitting on mushroom with my legs crossed while the caterpillars argue. I miss dad when he reads me bedtime stories. I miss dad. I miss dad!

I have told myself not to cry, but now I let the tears spill. I hate being little and weak. I don't care anymore. I want dad to hug me and I want dad to tell me its okay. I want him to call me 'Emmy' again, even though I used to hit him every time he said it. I throw my face onto my pillow and try to muffle the cries. I am in the habit of doing this so dad won't come to my room and ask what's wrong. I hate talking about feelings. I remember that dad is not anywhere near here and lift my head. I wail as loud as I can. I screech until my lungs are sore.

I hear the familiar sound of rushing feet. The door opens, and it is the lady.

"What happened?" she says frantically.

I sniff and turn my back to her.

"Emmy…" she says softly, like a madwoman.

"Don't call me that!" I screech, but my voice breaks. She chuckles, and the chuckle turns to a laugh. The laugh becomes a booming cackle. I look at her and try to make myself look like a tiger. I see that she has yet to close the door.

I stop crying and walk towards her. I remember using this trick to reach for a cookie when I was in the mushroom forest. I hold out my arms, and the lady smiles, I decide that she is mean and overdressed. She hugs me. I only need to hold this position for a few minutes.

I wrap my arms around her neck and look over her shoulder to where the open doorknob is. She holds me tight, and begins to play with my hair. I hope the shivers going down my spine are not too obvious. Just a little more time and I will reach the doorknob and be out the door. She puts her mouth to my ear. Just a bit more, I'm almost there. She holds me tightly around the waist. Just a few more seconds. She begins to breathe heavily into my ear. My arm is outstretched and I am just about to touch the doorknob. _Come on!_

Then she whispers into my ear: "My Emmy…"

This is too much. I scream and push her off me. Trickery will not work anymore. I grasp the knob and fling myself out. Before the lady can grab my arm, I am out the door. I run through corridor after corridor. I can hear the footsteps behind me. I only run faster.

"Dad!" I scream hopelessly. "DAD!"

I take a few more turns and rush into a huge room. There is a crystal in the middle. It looks like a giant door. The footsteps are getting louder. I run to hide behind the crystal. When I come close to it the crystal begins to glow. It is so pretty that I forget my fear. I reach out a hand to touch it, but stop when I hear the sound of knives scraping against each other.

I whirl around, ready to see the mean lady but instead see a different lady. This one had knives coming out of her sleeves.

"I tried to call for my dad too." She says in a broken voice, "But then my Queen locked me in a room, and when I escaped this was the only place to hide."

I stay where I am.

"I think she is afraid of coming here." Says the knife lady. "I used to work for her, but then he left. She probably thinks that he abandoned her because she was rid of imagination." She comes over to me, I am too scared to move. "She must think now that he loves you more because you have something she doesn't." she taps my head. "I wonder if I love you more because of your imagination, or if my Queen is just a monster now."

"Who are you?" I ask, I will not make the same mistake again.

"Its Molly, my princess."


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG IM BACK!!!!! Hehehehe… sorry about the whole, 'leaving this story to rot' thing…lol… so anyway, I JUST figured out the new book is out and I am angry that NOBODY TOLD ME!!!! So no, this story might not have anything to do with the new book, but WHATEVER!!!!**

**Oh and BTW, I thought I should warn all you Molly-Lovers that Molly is a bit different, actually a LOT different, I had to sculpt the image of insanity that was caused by Alyss's depression.**

Emma POV

The knife lady still had her finger on my forehead. Did she just call me princess? I'm pretty sure I am no princess. Sure dad called me that before I told him not to, but if I'm a princess that means…

"Molly?" I ask, afraid of what I am about to say to someone with so many knives, "Are you crazy too?"

She laughs.

"Yes, I am mad."

I step back, forgetting my manners. She admits she is crazy with weapons in her hands. I feel as if I am about to cry.

"But I don't want to be around mad people!" I say.

"Oh, you can't help that" she said, "We're all mad here. I'm mad. Your mad."

"How do you know that I'm mad?" I asked defensively, forgetting about the knife in her sleeve.

"You must be," said she, "Or you wouldn't have come here."

I don't want to argue. The knives are very visible. Then again, if I'm her princess, she cannot hurt me. I take her hand. I have never really known any women. The crazy lady wasn't much of an example. If this lady is crazy too, then I might not be safe, but she seems to care about my welfare.

"Can you help me…" I begin, but she holds up her hand.

"I will help you find him. But after that I refuse to speak to him." Molly says sternly.

"Why?" I ask. My dad doesn't even know this woman, or at least I think he doesn't. I can believe anything right now.

"It is his fault the Queen is like this," She said angrily, "If he never did what he did then the queen would have been happy and sane. The one thing that doesn't stop me from killing the man is you. He has done me good, by being your father, he can help us, but I wont look him in the eyes."

"What _did _my father do to this Queen?" I asked amazed, sure dad has been harsh when angry at me but he really has no evil bone in his body.

"He left her. You both left her. I don't blame you, you were young, but he left her. He left the Queen making her think that he didn't love her anymore and that he just wanted her child for your imagination." She snarled.

"What do you mean her child?" I say, having an idea but not wanting it to be true.

"The Queen is your mother. He is your father. You are my Princess. You are my hope. You have the imagination." She says.

"The imagination?" I ask, not knowing what this all means.

"The powers to do things with your mind, change reality, make things appear or disappear." She is yelling now.

I think back. Yes, my special power. It had limitations, but I had it. My dad couldn't do what I did, but I used my thoughts and fantasies to do amazing things.

"Does anyone else have this power?" I ask Molly.

"No. The power of imagination is lost to our world. I don't know how it happened, but it seems all this world's imagination is in you. Which can mean the white imagination and the black. The singing imagination and the writing imagination. You seem to have it all. The crystal…" she pointed to the crystal, which I had been ignoring, "…shows that it is in you. It has never glowed so much in all of time." It is all in me? I am everything that is left of this power? I think back to dad's fairytales. In this situation, I suppose I am the hero, the chosen one, something like that. Then who is the bad guy? Who must I defeat? Is it the Queen? Is it that 'Redd' character? What do I have to do? What hope am I?

Molly sees my puzzled expression and guesses my thoughts.

"What you do with your imagination is solely up to you, before the Queen went mad, I had an opinion of good and evil, right and wrong, but I was a child then. Now that I am a woman I know that good ad evil has no existence. There is only opinion. I will follow you as long as you do not do me wrong. If you do me wrong, you will die. Morals that one finds in storybooks have no meaning to me. They do not exist. I have no faith in anyone, because faith does not exist. I only help those who have use to me. Those who can help me. Loyalty is nothing. Only when you realize this as I have will you be strong. I know this, and I regret every loyal action in my past."

I look at Molly dumbfounded. How can anyone be without loyalty? How can she say that there is no good or evil? It is a fact of like that such things exist. Molly turns.

"Are you coming Princess?" she asked. I followed. Into the unknown, with a woman who has no loyalty.


End file.
